


待哥搞bl6

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: 好了！最后一个！（依旧是待哥原话）车展结束.jpg我是一个没有感情的车模【划去】
Relationships: Bluhen&Erbluben emotlon, Herrscher/Bluhen, Herrscher/Erbluben emotlon
Kudos: 4





	待哥搞bl6

**Author's Note:**

> 好了！  
> 最后一个！  
> （依旧是待哥原话）  
> 车展结束.jpg  
> 我是一个没有感情的车模【划去】

很早以前，Erbluben emotlon还是个孩子的时候，村庄后面的深山里飞来了龙。

黑龙张开遮天蔽日的膜翼滑过村庄上空，然后落在了山里。

那天，村庄里紧急召开了会议。随后他们打着“给黑龙大人献上祭品以求得庇护”的旗号，将村里一个被排挤的人作为祭品送进了深山里。

Erbluben emotlon在路边看着那个人披着白纱被送进山里，天真的以为自己绝对不会落到如此境地。

如今他紧张的坐在精致的祭坛上，身上披着新嫁娘的白纱。

身上涂抹的催情香膏冰凉滑腻，带着淡淡的花香，后穴早就被扩张过，柔软温暖。

他是新的祭品，是黑龙的新娘。

送他来，不，是绑架他来的村民们早已下山，Erbluben emotlon低着头，死死的盯着祭坛上繁复的花纹。

突然，周围喧闹的虫鸣与鸟鸣都安静了下来，有什么巨大的东西正朝着他飞来。

黑龙朝着他飞掠而来，Erbluben emotlon只觉得腰上一紧，然后就被捏在了龙的爪心里。

被龙带着高空飞行的感觉并不好，狂风卷起Erbluben emotlon的衣角，似乎要将他撕碎在这里。

龙的鳞片冰冷而坚硬，咯的他生疼。

随后黑龙落在一处山洞里，他随便的将Erbluben emotlon往边上一丢，随后消失在Erbluben emotlon的视线里。

Erbluben emotlon绷紧身体，准备迎接落到地上的疼痛感。

但是并没有，他落在了一堆柔软的软垫里，深深的陷了下去。

有人打了个响指，墙上原本隐藏在黑暗中的火炬呼啦啦亮了起来，温暖的灯火或多或少的驱散了Erbluben emotlon心里的恐慌。

这时，他身边的软垫发出了一声软软的唔声。

一个灰色的脑袋抬了起来，碧绿色的眼睛还带着浓浓的睡意。

“apo……？”那个人打了个哈欠“你回来了吗？”

Erbluben emotlon看着他坐起身子揉揉眼睛，那人的身上布着许多红点与咬痕，腰间还有青紫色的指痕。

“你，你。”Erbluben emotlon一时失语“你是被虐待了吗……？”

“嗯？”他似乎是愣了一下，随后笑了起来。

他扯扯身上披着的外套，然后凑到了Erbluben emotlon面前。

“唔，你看起来并不是龙。”他捧住Erbluben emotlon的脸小小的揉捏“你是人类吧？我以为他们把我送上来就不会继续了？”

“我，唔，我叫Erbluben emotlon……”Erbluben emotlon被揉捏的唔唔了两声“你是谁？”

“我叫Bluhen，是之前被送上来的。”Bluhen满足的往软垫里一倒“你看起来很紧张。”

Erbluben emotlon打量着四周，龙的巢穴干燥温暖，墙上的火炬里跳动着金色的火焰。

身下的软垫蓬松柔软，Erbluben emotlon稍微扫开几个垫子，露出了底下厚实的大地毯。

“我猜你在想这些东西是从哪里来的。”Bluhen打了个哈欠“这些都是他们长年累月收集的东西。”

Erbluben emotlon微微放松下来，这时他们头上落下一个黑影，落地时没有一丝声音。

Bluhen张开手去拥抱那个黑影，接着摇晃的火光，Erbluben emotlon看清了黑影的真面目。

那是一个年轻的男人，俊俏的脸上带着隐隐约约的阴郁，灰色的长发束成高马尾，微微露出一点墨绿的底色来。

他的发间延伸出一对弯曲的角，看起来很像羊角，但是Erbluben emotlon知道哪才不是什么羊角。

那是龙角，面前这个抱着Bluhen的男人是一条龙。

“Bluhen……那是……”Erbluben emotlon的声音颤抖“这是Herrscher。”Bluhen靠在龙的怀里，轻轻的碰碰他的角“怎样？他很好看吧。”

Erbluben emotlon在他的话中听出一丝炫耀的意味，Herrscher冷淡的扫了他一眼，然后低下头在Bluhen的颈侧摩蹭。

Bluhen抱住他的脖子，热情的奉上自己水润的嘴唇，龙满足的含住送上门的美味，唇舌交缠间透出让人想入非非的水声。

Erbluben emotlon看傻了，他抱着垫子缩在角落里看着人类和龙滚成一团，龙修长的黑色尾巴卷上人类细白的脚踝，Bluhen笑着捧住Herrscher的脸，黏腻的讨要一个吻。

Erbluben emotlon迷茫的抱着软垫，他实在是不能理解为什么Bluhen敢和龙互相拥抱乃至接吻，对于他来说龙依旧让他恐惧且紧张。

他看着龙扯下Bluhen的外套把他白净的身体剥出来，然后在那具身体上舔舐亲吻，留下吻痕。

Bluhen发出软黏的鼻音，眼神迷离的望着Erbluben emotlon，他的手腕被Herrscher轻松的握在手里，平坦的小腹和脆弱的脖颈毫无保留的展示在黑龙面前。

他似乎想到了什么，轻轻的在Herrscher耳边耳语了几句，Herrscher沉默了一会然后松开他，bl欢喜的亲亲他的脸。

“Erbluben emotlon，过来。”Erbluben emotlon听见他说，Bluhen坐在Herrscher怀里，对着他张开手。

Erbluben emotlon试探着朝他靠近，Bluhen伸手把他拉过来，Erbluben emotlon一个踉跄倒在了他身上。

他抬起头，正好和Herrscher无神的竖瞳对视。

下意识的，Erbluben emotlon起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Bluhen安抚性的摸摸他的头，然后低头吻上他的嘴唇。

Bluhen的吻技相当好，Erbluben emotlon被他温柔的吻轻易的挑起了情欲，他有些羞耻的拉了拉衣摆，试图遮住微微挺立的性器。

Erbluben emotlon听见他轻轻的笑了一声，Bluhen修长的手握住Erbluben emotlon微微挺立的茎身撸动，初尝情欲的青年发出难耐的轻哼。

Herrscher看着两个人互相抚慰，他伸手捏住bl胸前的乳珠捻动，修长的龙尾卷上Bluhen早已挺立的性器，尾尖扫过铃口，黑龙满意的看着怀里的人类颤抖着发出甜腻的哼叫。

Bluhen转过头三分不满七分撒娇的瞪了Herrscher一眼，龙如同催促般舔舐他的颈侧。

随着骤然拔高的呻吟，Erbluben emotlon射在了Bluhen手里，初次经历高潮的青年泪眼朦胧的看着Bluhen满手的精液，后知后觉的红了脸。

“别害羞嘛。”Bluhen沾满精液的手伸向自己的身下“嗯……他们应该，啊，应该给你做过润滑了……稍微，嗯，稍微等一下……”

Bluhen柔软的腰肢下陷出优美的弧度，并拢的手指试探着在干涩的穴口摩挲插入，直到粉色的穴口被磨的艳红，随着bl的动作带出色情的水声。

青年低下头亲吻Erbluben emotlon的鼻尖，他背后蛰伏着的黑龙伸手扣住他的腰，挺立的性器在他的穴口磨了磨，然后慢慢的顶了进去。

Erbluben emotlon看着Bluhen脸上的表情逐渐迷离起来，龙轻轻的咬着他的后颈要他放松，Bluhen从鼻腔里发出甜腻的呻吟，像是撒娇又像是催促。

他已经完全愣住了——Erbluben emotlon在山下从未接触过性事，又何曾看过如此香艳的活春宫。

Bluhen丝毫不压抑自己的叫声，黑龙缓缓抽动自己的性器，青年扭过头看了黑龙一眼，眼角通红，水光潋滟的眼睛里含着媚。

人龙交合的水声在洞穴里回荡，Erbluben emotlon羞耻的发现自己听着这种声音又硬了起来。

Bluhen似乎知道他所想的，低下头摩擦他的唇瓣“别急……嗯啊……你也会舒服的……”他的声音被身后的Herrscher撞的支离破碎，Erbluben emotlon抱住他的脖子，寻求一点点安心感。

也不知过了多久，随着bl一声骤然拔高的呻吟和Herrscher一声压抑的低喘，Erbluben emotlon猜测是Herrscher射在了他的身体里。

黑龙慢慢的从Bluhen的身体里退出来，Erbluben emotlon看见那根性器上沾着湿滑的液体，还有一层看起来相当狰狞的鳞。

“先别走……”Bluhen努力抬起身子，把Erbluben emotlon露了出来，Herrscher露出非常人性化的迷惑表情，Erbluben emotlon扭过头看着自己的同僚，不知道他想要做什么。

Bluhen拉开Erbluben emotlon的腿，露出臀肉里粉嫩的穴口，Erbluben emotlon恍惚间知道了什么，但是他又不敢确信。

“你确定？”Herrscher开口问他，龙的声音低沉又充满磁性。

“没关系～”Bluhen亲亲Erbluben emotlon的耳廓“这么舒服的事，我想让Erbluben emotlon也试试～”

Herrscher拿他没辙般叹了口气，Erbluben emotlon看着Herrscher英俊的脸逐渐靠近，下意识的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他伸手捞起Erbluben emotlon的腿，低头打量着Erbluben emotlon，然后把自己的性器顶了上去。

Erbluben emotlon瞬间挣扎起来，他胡乱的蹬着腿想要逃开那根骇人的东西，但是龙的性器以不容置疑的气势顶进了一个头，Erbluben emotlon发出一声悲鸣，急促的喘息起来。

Herrscher覆盖着一层软鳞的阴茎毫不犹豫的顶了进去，肠道蠕动着分泌出助纣为虐的肠液，软鳞刮擦着脆弱的内壁，Erbluben emotlon从未尝试过也不想尝试与龙性交，但是目前的情况根本由不得他。

龙的性器粗长，Erbluben emotlon生出一种要被顶穿的错觉。

Herrscher缓缓抽动，鳞片强势的碾过每一处，Erbluben emotlon崩溃的哭叫，但是他逃不开Herrscher也逃不开Bluhen，Bluhen此时正温柔的啄吻他的颈侧，双手揉捏他胸前的两颗肉粒。

在蹭过一处软肉时，一种从未体验过的感觉如同触电般袭击了Erbluben emotlon，他缩紧脚趾，前面的性器颤颤巍巍的射出白浊。

“唉——Erbluben emotlon的敏感点好浅——”Bluhen笑着咬了咬Erbluben emotlon的耳廓“那样会很舒服的，每次都能碰到。”

“哈啊，说什么，很舒服啊！”Erbluben emotlon含着泪瞪他“这根本，嗯，就是强暴！”

“但是Erbluben emotlon露出了很舒服的表情。”Bluhen拿指尖戳戳他的脸“你也是喜欢的吧？第一次做就喜欢上，接下来可就不会轻松了哦？”

Erbluben emotlon被他的话噎住了，接下来？难道这种事情他还要经历不止一次？

“这次正好赶上Herrscher的发情期，要是没有你的话我可是要被折腾一整个发情期呢。”Bluhen舔舐他的颈侧“不过你来了，我就轻松不少了。”

“接下来让我们好好相处，怎么样？”

你的稿呢 19:35:36  
回应他的只有Erbluben emotlon骤然拔高的呻吟声。

Erbluben emotlon感觉自己完全被操开了，他的腿紧紧的勾在Herrscher的腰上，下身的穴口被插的烂熟，但还是不知足的往里吞着Herrscher的性器。

Herrscher沉下腰凶狠的往里一顶，Erbluben emotlon感觉到一股冰冷的液体射进了体内。

龙的精液……是冷的？Erbluben emotlon茫茫然的想。

“那个不是精液，只是清洗内腔的清洗液。”Bluhen似乎察觉到了他在想什么“接下来的才是精液。”

话音刚落，Erbluben emotlon就感觉到了，一股滚烫的液体射进体内，实在是太烫了，烫的他缩起脚趾，发出了不像样的喘息声。

龙的精量不可小觑，Erbluben emotlon只觉得自己的肚子一定是被射的鼓了起来。

Herrscher在他身上低沉的喘息，又射出了一股温热的液体，随后慢慢的退了出来。

“感觉怎么样？”Bluhen亲昵的蹭着他“第一次和龙做，很舒服吧？”

“我……”Erbluben emotlon眼神溃散“我不知道……但是很累，我很累……”

“乖，乖。”Bluhen摸摸他的头“睡吧，好好休息。”

Erbluben emotlon乖乖的闭上眼，眼角还残留着性事里流下的泪痕。


End file.
